


Alvin the Chipmunk Hero

by Shellcrazycat



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellcrazycat/pseuds/Shellcrazycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only have one question. What happen to the money bag of quarters? Read and find out what Alvin is up to now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alvin the Chipmunk Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the original Alvin and the chipmunks characters or make any profit off of them. I only own my characters.

One early hot morning, a loud neigh followed by a heehaw broke through the quietness. Suddenly, a cowboy chipmunk wearing a red cap rode out of the mountains on a brown horse. Every thief and criminal feared him. Why? He was Alvin the undefeated cowboy chipmunk hero.

"NNNNOOOO!" shouted the angry thief as he fled away on a white horse.

Pulling on his cap, the cowboy Alvin muttered, "You will never get away with that million dollars and murder."

Alvin leaned closer to his trusty horse and charged after the fleeing thief/murderer. They were almost to the border of Mexico and the thief would be a free man if he crossed it.

Alvin and his horse were only 1½ feet away from overtaking the thief. At that exact moment, the horse stopped and sent Alvin flying headfirst into the thief.

"Ouch," said a taller chipmunk.

Wait a minute, Alvin thought. This is not the thief. This is my younger brother Simon.

Alvin breathlessly stood up and shouted, "Where is the thief? I have to catch him before he crosses the Mexican border!"

Looking quickly around, Alvin found himself in the food store standing next to a horse ride. Theodore was laughing. Simon shook his head while picking himself off the floor.

Glaring at Alvin, Simon unknowingly inquired, "What are you talking about now? There is no thief running away."

Alvin stopped and looked at Simon. He said, "Yes, there is! The thief robbed and murdered the mayor and had gotten away with a million dollars. I have to stop before he crosses the Mexican border."

Simon annoyingly told him, "Alvin, you are making this up. There is no thief. We are not even near the Mexican border. Most importantly, we are in a food store."

Alvin's head hung low in disappointment. He said, "I guess my imagination went wild this time. I hate it when you are right."

At that moment Dave frantically looked everywhere and then looked at Alvin and the horse ride.

Dave asked, "Alvin, where is that money bag of quarters? I need it to exchange for dollar bills."

Smiling innocently, Alvin replied, "Gee, Dave! I really don't where it is."

Simon and Theodore looked at each other and shook their heads silently.

Dave placed his hand on his forehead and said, "Simon, please tell me what happened."

Simon said, "Alvin used your quarters to play on the horse ride. He thought he was chasing a thief near the Mexican border."

By now Dave was very angry and yelled, "AAALLLVVVIIINNN!"

Alvin looked at him and said, "What? I just wanted to have a little fun."


End file.
